Sempre vendo você
by Kikis
Summary: SHORT FIC Depois de tudo acabar o que aconteceria se o mais precioso tesouro se perdesse? Morrer de amor não é tão impossível como imaginamos, mas será que pode ter um final feliz?


Sempre vendo você  
Por Kiki-chan (17/10/03)  
  
- - -  
  
Não te quero a não ser porque te quero  
e de te querer e não te querer chego  
e de te esperar quando não te espero  
passa meu coração do frio ao fogo  
  
Só tem quero porque é a ti quem quero,  
sem fim de te odeio, e com ódio te peço,  
e a medida do amor meu, viageiro,  
é não te ver e amar-te como um cego.  
  
Talvez consuma a luz de jardineiro,  
seu raio cruel, meu coração inteiro,  
de mim roubando a chave do sossego.  
  
Nessa história eu só morro  
e morrerei de amor porque te quero,  
porque te quero, amor, a sangue e fogo.  
  
Pablo Neruda  
  
--------  
  
Novamente olhou para ela, tão pálida, tão bela e serena, sua respiração era calma e leve, devia estar sonhando, pois tinha um sorriso doce que moldava seus lábios. Seus olhos podiam estar fechados, mas ainda sim sabia que eram tão brilhantes e preciosos como qualquer parte de seu corpo, afinal os olhos são por onde vemos o que a pessoa sente, a porta da alma.  
  
Massageou sua fronte com carinho retirando as mexas negras que caiam no seu rosto, passeou com os dedos pela pele macia da sua face aspirando o perfume quente e fresco. Ela se mexeu preguiçosamente em seu colo deixando um espírito de contentamento no ar, a respiração dela começava a tomar um ritmo diferente, estava acordada.  
  
Reclinou sobre ela roçando seus lábios nos dela, como sempre estavam quentes e macios. Sorriu, sentir o peso da cabeça dela era uma sensação maravilhosa, esse simples momento o tornava mais feliz. A paisagem dourada do outono também colaborava, mas poderia ser verão, primavera ou inverno, se ela estivesse com ela estaria tudo bem, porém de certa forma o outono era mágico, agora com tudo em paz era mais ainda. Naraku havia acabado, junto com ele as lutas e parte do sofrimento.  
  
Era estranho... Não conseguia lembrar-se da jóia, na verdade não se lembrava claramente de muita coisa, sua mente estava vazia, compreendeu que não era para se preocupar, algo dizia para aproveitar aquele doce momento.  
  
Então ela abriu os olhos castanhos ainda sorrindo mexeu-se delicadamente de modo que ficasse de frente para ele encarando aqueles olhos dourados. Ela elevou sua mão para acariciar o rosto dele preguiçosamente, a ponta de seus dedos passaram pelo nariz fino, contornaram seus olhos, acariciou sua fronte e selou seus lábios com um beijo.  
  
-Kagome... -Ele murmurou enquanto sentia um calor subir, os lábios macios e quentes dela encontravam-se com os seus transbordando de paixão, não sabia como podia alimentar algo tão forte por alguém.  
  
Era perfeito, perfeito demais.  
  
***  
  
Ele abriu um dos olhos vagarosamente, olhou em sua volta, estava na cabana de sempre, com as roupas vermelhas de sempre, mas sem a companhia de sempre.  
  
Cerrou os olhos e se levantou, tinha uma dor horrível no peito, de certa forma odiava sonhar com ela, odiava o seu cheiro, o seu calor e as sensações que ela causava nele, odiava Kagome por amá-lo e ser correspondida, mas a amava e doía não poder estar com ela, doía muito mais que o ferimento envenenado que carreava na barriga, na verdade tinha esquecido-se daquilo desde a morte dela.  
  
Nunca mais poderia tê-la.  
  
Seus passos eram inseguros, andava para fora da cabana, mas mesmo assim era doloroso, era como se tivessem arrancando seu coração arrancando sua alma, pois lá fora veria algo que o faria entristecer, talvez derramar lágrimas ou se ajoelhar soluçando, o tumulo dela.  
  
Sentiu a terra fresca sobre seus pés, estava nervoso, finalmente tinha saído daquela casa, afinal não suportava mais, tinha o perfume dela e isso trazia sonhos que na manhã seguinte tornavam-se uma saudade insuportável.  
  
Olhou para o pequeno canteiro de flores onde havia uma estaca com o nome dela gravado, novamente aquela dor como se tivesse sendo pisoteado no peito, novamente aquele nó na sua garganta, novamente, novamente... Novamente seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas por ela, somente por ela.  
  
Sim, ela estava morta, havia dado a vida dela para destruir a jóia, só assim Naraku seria destruído. Naraku... Agora o odiava mais ainda, porém ele também estava morto, não poderia deixar sua alma em paz, pois não podia vingar-se dele, não poderia arrancar dor dele e matá-lo lentamente, não poderia ver cada gota de sangue escorrer do corpo do maldito até ele secar. Não poderia triturá-lo ou o esmagar, não poderia fazer mais nada, apesar de saber que estaria no inferno não se acalmava com a visão dele sofrendo amargamente pela eternidade, queria que ele sofresse em suas mãos.  
  
Caminhou até lá com as pernas bambas, as lágrimas aumentavam, até uma escorrer por sua face. Novamente a dor, a agonia que o fez desabar em cima do tumulo dela, agarrava a terra com a esperança de tê-la novamente em seus braços, de ouvir a voz dela, aquela voz alegre esperançosa, quando que poderia imaginar que acabaria assim? Tremia com a terra em sua mão, tentava pegar mais, mas ela não voltava, nunca voltaria.  
  
Tinha medo de esquecer seu toque, como era o seu beijo, o quanto macia era sua pele, esquecer o perfume dela e a voz... As lembranças se apagavam pouco a pouco de sua mente, queria e não queria isso, ela não poderia sumir assim. Queria que continuasse, ela poderia estar viva e alegre... Mas não estava, e nada a traria de volta.  
  
Nem o dourado da floresta tinha o mesmo brilho, só as únicas flores que cresciam ao redor de seu tumulo. Queria morrer também, agora que ela tinha ido embora estava sofrendo novamente, era esse o seu medo desde o começo, mas esse sentimento de dor parecia inevitável para ele, já que sempre saia machucado de alguma forma, depois falavam de seu pessimismo, mas o que poderia ter depois de passar por tudo aquilo?  
  
Queria gritar seu nome, queria berrar, chamando-a para voltar, mas não tinha mais forças, só queria ficar lá e ser consumido pelos seus sentimentos.  
  
Mais uma lágrima rolava, mais sofrimento, mais agonia, mais saudade, mais dor. Já devia ter se acostumado, era sempre a mesma coisa, depois sempre ficava aquele vazio, aquela tortura continua e amarga como lágrimas até amar novamente, como aconteceu agora, mas sentiu que dessa vez não suportaria, pois ela morreu amando-o e não o odiando assim como seu primeiro amor.  
  
Mais uma e mais outra lágrima escorreu, brilhantes e salgadas, eram sua lágrimas que todos os dias regavam a terra.  
  
-Inu-Yasha...  
  
Olhou para os lados assustado, era quase um sussurro, arrepiou-se e levantou-se seguindo a voz hipnótica.  
  
Entrou na floresta dourada, o brilho dela não fazia diferença, tudo o que sentia era tristeza, porém aquela voz havia o despertado de alguma forma, então andou pela trilha coberta de folhas secas, o caminho não era longo e ele não se cansava cada vez mais tudo parecia mais brilhante, mais vivo.  
  
Ouviu o som de água corrente então começou a correr, queria alcançar a água mesmo não sabendo o porque. Corria rapidamente deixando para trás tudo, algo dizia que não podia parar, agora o que tinha que fazer era seguir em frente sem temores, então um pouco depois chegou à margem. A vista fez mais duas lágrimas solitárias correrem pelo seu rosto.  
  
Vestia um vestido longo e branco de alças, o pano parecia ser linho pela sua leveza e também ficava um pouco largo em seu corpo, mas ele não se incomodava, o que queria ver era o seu rosto com os lábios rosados moldados em um sorriso e os olhos castanhos brilhantes.  
  
Ela se virou, fazendo com que as orelhinhas dele levantassem trazendo um gostoso arrepio pelo corpo, estava sonhando? Não sabia mais o que era real e fantasia naquele lugar, ela andou pelo córrego como se flutuasse, mal tocava os pés na água, ela veio levemente e bela, ela sorria, mas seu olhar era distante.  
  
-Olá Inu-Yasha.  
  
Arregalando os olhos, correu desesperado para enlaçá-la e poder desfrutar daquele calor, mas simplesmente passou por ela, como se não estivesse ali.  
  
Virou-se confuso vendo a tristeza estampada nos olhos dela.  
  
-Você não pode me tocar.  
  
Não era possível, tê-la tão perto e não poder desfrutar da companhia dela, coisa que supostamente só faria em sonhos distantes e belos, esse momento não poderia ser assim... Não diziam que os reencontros eram maravilhosos? O dele não estava sendo.  
  
-Eu não existo aqui Inu-Yasha... -Continuou sorrindo melancólica -Eu sou um espírito, somente isso... Não sou feita de carne como você.  
  
Ele a olhou ainda confuso, ela chorava como ele, as lágrimas rolavam pela face dela e quando iam tocar a terra se desintegravam.  
  
-Na verdade eu sabia, só queria me despedir de você... Antes de partir completamente.  
  
-Kagome... Não...  
  
-Foi maravilhoso entrar em seus sonhos Inu-Yasha, foi o único meio de ter você perto de mim, mas os sonhos acabam. Agora quero que me esqueça, a ultima coisa que eu quero é que chore assim. -Falou com doçura.  
  
-Não... -Ele balançou a cabeça.  
  
-Não deu certo, mas quem sabe um dia nós possamos viver sem nada disso? Sem nos machucarmos como sempre aconteceu...  
  
Ela andava vagarosamente para trás.  
  
-Eu sempre estarei olhando você... Apesar de querer estar aqui, apaixone-se de novo Inu-Yasha. É a última vez que me vê.  
  
Imagens passavam pela sua cabeça, flashs dela, de seus sorrisos, das aventuras, flashs de tudo o que passaram, não queria esquecer aquilo, não queria esquecer de novo, apaixonar-se novamente significaria não nutrir mais isso por ela e não queria, ele seria sempre dela, como ela seria sempre dele.  
  
-Não! Eu não quero esquecer! Eu não vou! Nunca!  
  
-Você tem que fazer isso! Você está vivo! Vê?! -Disse atravessando ums árvore -Acabou nesta vida, talvez numa outra... É doloroso, mas não podemos ficar juntos ainda...  
  
-Não! -Disse pegando o braço dela, causando espanto nos dois.  
  
-O que você...?  
  
Ele a abraçou, os dois regaram a terra juntos, ele a abraçava cada vez mais, se era um sonho que continuasse, mas no seu intimo rezava para que aquilo fosse real, não apenas um sonho passageiro de futuro incerto.  
  
-Eu vou até o inferno por você, nossa história não vai acabar aqui.  
  
Ela olhou para ele incerta com os lábios entreabertos s e olhos vermelhos, agarrava os braços dele, mesmo sabendo que não podia, continuou com ele, mesmo que todos proibissem e atrapalhassem a união dos dois.  
  
Ele capturou os lábios dela ferozmente saciando seus desejos, acabando com sua saudade e dor. Ele explorava cada canto do corpo dela como se procurasse alguma coisa errada, mas não, tudo estava certo e perfeito. Suas mãos massageavam as costas dela enquanto ela passeava seus dedos pelo cabelo prateado, os corpos estavam colados e o perfume deles se misturavam no ar.  
  
-Eu te amo... Minha Kagome.  
  
-Eu também... Meu Inu-Yasha... Para todo o sempre.  
  
-Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo...  
  
-Por mim pode ficar comigo pela eternidade...  
  
-E o que acha que eu vou fazer garota?  
  
-O que é certo. -Disse com os olhos rasos de lágrimas de felicidade.  
  
-Então você iria fazer o errado ao ir embora?  
  
-Nunca ouviu dizer que aprendemos com os erros?  
  
-É... Mas esse erro seria eterno.  
  
Ela o beijou rapidamente enlaçando sua mão na dele.  
  
-Ainda bem que não foi...  
  
-Ainda bem...  
  
-Então vamos? Sua mãe é linda e seu pai é maravilhoso, todos estão sempre vendo você, como eu.  
  
Ele sorriu ternamente beijando a cabeça dela enquanto passava o braço por seus ombros.  
  
-Eu também sempre estarei olhando você.  
  
E saíram caminhando para dentro da floresta, sorrisos no rosto, a felicidade rondava o ar, pela eternidade.  
  
***  
  
No dia seguinte ao lado do tumulo dela havia outra estaca.  
  
-Por que...? -Sango murmurou chorosa.  
  
-Era o destino... Não se aflija, ele está bem, não viu a expressão dele? -Riu Kaede limpando o rosto.  
  
-Ele sorria Sango. -Completou Miroku -Seria um pecado ele ficar aqui sem ela.  
  
-Tem razão... -Disse limpando o rosto também -Ele estava feliz.  
  
Na estaca estava escrito "Inu-Yasha", que estava junto à estaca onde estava escrito "Kagome" como suas almas.  
  
Nessa história eu só morro  
  
e morrerei de amor porque te quero,  
porque te quero, amor, a sangue e fogo.  
  
Fim? _______________  
  
Olá! Bom... Estava com saudade de escrever shorfics ^^'''', essa saiu como m desabafo de um dia horrível, por isso ela está com mais sentimento do que eu pretendia, gastei bastante energia nestas seis pequenas páginas, achei que esse poema do Pablo Neruda era perfeito para a fic, na verdade tive a idéia quando li o poema... Espero que tenha ficado bom... É um fic essencialmente romântico e um pouco dramático, não é? E é dedicado a uma pessoa... Mas creio que esta não vai ler ^^''' E claro... Também é dedicado à minha amiga Kagome-Chan!!! Que fez niver! Muitas felicidades ^__^ e que você tenha tudo de bom, não se preocupe por coisas pequenas, pois seu brilho é bem maior que isso ^.~ Bom o título da história foi inspirado num capítulo do mangá "Fushigi Yuugi". E claro... Inu-Yasha e o poema não me pertencem ^^'''' (até o título de certa forma)  
  
E claro... reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bjão! Kiki 


End file.
